


Wanting to Dye

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Triforce Heroes
Genre: Bad Puns, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Hair Dyeing, In case you didn't get that from the title, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Short, Short One Shot, The Triforce, Triforce Heroes, Wild is a gremlin, but that is to be expected, itty bitty fic, loophole to writing about, no line breaks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Six: Triforce.Why have theactualTriforce when you can have TriforceHeroes!





	Wanting to Dye

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

Vio was done.

He was fed up.

Out of _everything _the three others of Four have done, this took the cake.

The three idiots finally crossed the thin, invisible line that was Vio’s patience.

It wasn’t enough that their names matched the colours of their tunics, they had to go and _dye their hair._

Even Blue, who Vio thought wouldn’t agree to such foolishness, had vibrant hair of his namesake.

“Come on, Vio!” Green encouraged.“This isn’t any fun without you!”

Vio looked at the armful of violet monster materials and flowers before stepping away from the bottom of the wooden platform. “No.”

He turned to Wild, who was standing by the lever that opened the trapdoor above a large bucket.

“Why?”

Wild shrugged.

“Why do you do this?”

His only response was a cheeky smile.

“Come on, Vio!” Red chimed. “We’re just trying out our costumes!”

“There are twenty-five days until Hallows Eve,” Vio reminded, “we do not need to do this _now.”_

“We won’t get another chance!”

“Dyeing your hair does not a costume make.”

Red pouted, “But—but—”

Blue grumbled, “He’s going to do the weird thing with the walls again…”

“But we’re the Triforce Heroes!” Red complained. “Well… I mean, Vio wasn’t in the game so…”

“But you should still cooperate with us!” Green held out the flowers. “We can be the _Quarter_force Heroes!”

“That’s not how this works.”

Blue growled, “Listen, if _I _have to do this—you do as well.”

“Oh! What about the _Four_force Heroes!”

“And it rhymes as well!” Red paused. “Well… sort of.”

Wild mused, “If you guys merged back together, would your hair be multicoloured?”

Vio sighed.

“Maybe?” Green shrugged. “We won’t know until we try!”

Vio sighed again, “If you want your hair to be dyed, fine, do it. I’ve learnt by now that you won’t listen to what I say when you have your minds set. I’ll be… away.”

“Vio, wait!” Red called.

“I’m going to see if I can bug Shadow.” Vio waved before exiting the dyeing shop, his shadow flashed a thumbs-up.

“Wait.” Blue growled. “Isn’t Shadow _gone?”_

Green shrugged.

“I think we need to have a _conversation _with Vio.” Blue hissed.

Red nodded. “Yes! And we can convince him!”

The three nodded in agreement before the floor under them disappeared.

“Ack!”

The materials disappeared, and they emerged from the bucket with their hair and clothing died a vibrant violet. Red was frozen in shock, Green was looking at his sleeves in awe, and Blue was seething.

Wild guiltily smiled before taking off out of the shop.

“WILD!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
